


Lovingly Ravished

by aliythefangirl



Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [16]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Mutual Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Hope and Landon make love for the first time after getting back together.Set right after 2x08
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866535
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Lovingly Ravished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Handon fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Handon+fan).



They kissed underneath the mistletoe for at least 20 minutes. He pulls on her waist, until his hands move to her bum and gently grabs it. She responds in kind, her arms dropping to his back, squeezing it.

Their lips break apart.

“Landon?” She asks

“Yeah?” He replies

“Maybe we should take this someplace else.” she whimpered and he nodded.

Quickly and eagerly, stealing short and hungry kisses on the way, they move to his room. They make out on the door, more frenzied and hungry then before, as the door is open. She is pleasantly surprised when he brings her onto his bed, kissing her with hunger and need.

“Landon?” She breathily asked

“Yeah?” He replied

“Maybe close the door?” She whispered and he nodded.

“Don’t go anywhere.” He whispered as he got off her and his stop in between her legs.

“I won’t.” She whispered as he closed door.

“Now, where were we?” He asked as he settled in between her legs again.

“Here.” She whispered as their lips met and she gently flipped them so she was on top, her legs around his. Almost on their own, their hips met together as their cores met though their clothing. Her hands went to remove his jacket, as it was quickly discarded and thrown on the floor. Soon she felt his hands move up her shirt.

“Is this okay?” He whispered into her ear as they broke the kiss to catch their breath.

“Yes...oh god, yes...” she moaned as his hands slid under the underwire of her bra and captured her breasts with a gentle squeeze causing her to squeal.

Her hands moved to remove her own shirt, leaving her topless as his hands gently explored her breasts, pausing when her breath hitched and quickened as he found her nipples.

“God...” she moaned as she found herself on her backside again, he comfortably settled in between her thighs as their bodies still moved together. His hands disappeared from her breasts, causing her to whine.

He rose her up only slightly, fiddling with her bra clasp. Her hands moved back to her back, helping him with it. The bra was quickly discarded.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” She whispered as her hands ghosted around the bottom of his shirt.

“Am I? Guess you’ll have to fix that.” He whispered seductively and then she pulled his shirt over his head, messing up his curls as she did so. Jeans were still on, but she could feel something beginning to press against her core though his.

He gently kissed down her neck, to her chest where his mouth enveloped each nipple for a second.

“Fuck....” she moaned. He then kissed down her waist and stomach to just above the waistband of her jeans.

“Is it okay....” he said as his hands softly hovered her jean buttons.

“Please. Please.” She moaned back as he undid her jean buttons and slid one of his hands inside, feeling at her clothed heat.

“Can I...” she whispered as her hands gently laid on his belt buckle.

“Yes. Oh god, yes.” He whispered as she unbuckled his belt buckle and unbuttoned his jeans. One of her hands slid tentatively inside, palming him though his boxers. He was almost fully hard, just from rocking against her.

“Yesss...” he moaned as he felt her palm move around and he slid the hand inside her jeans down her panties.

Taking in a breath as he gently explored her heat, she let out a sigh of satisfaction.

It felt **so good** for his hand to be down there.

“Hope? Is what I’m doing all right?” He breathily asked

“Yes. Oh god, Landon. What about me?” She replied

“Great. Though if you want...you could always slide your hand inside.” He let out.

Soon she followed his suggestion, sliding her hand softly down into his boxers.

 _“Shit. How was_ **that** _supposed to fit inside her? It felt so big.”_ Hope mused on that particular thought.

“Jeans off. Now.” She growled as her hands left his boxers and his left her panties.

They broke apart only enough to slide each other’s jeans off.

Their underwear clad cores met, his firm and now fully hard member brushing against her rapidly soaking panties.

“Hope. We don’t have to do this tonight.” he whispered

“What if I want to? What if I want the feeling of you being fully sheathed inside me?” She whispered back and he gulped.

He got off her and scrambled around, searching for the condom he knew he had.

“Landon...come back...” she moaned from her position on his bed

“I just need...something.” He said.

 _“Where the fuck was that condom?”_ Landon internally groaned.

“I got on birth control shortly after the night in the motel.” She whispered as her hands dipped down into her panties, as she spread her legs wide.

“If you still want to use one...” she whispered but was cut off by Landon’s lips crashing down on hers and pulling off her panties. Hope responded in kind, pulling down his boxers to reveal his erect member.

“Now please...make love to me.” She commanded as he lined himself up to her entrance and softly slid his member inside her heat, her walls stretching to accommodate his member.

A little twinge was evident on Hope’s face, her walls weren’t used to being stretched like that.

“Oh god. I’m hurting you. I can pull out.” He whispered.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” She hissed back as she started to move herself up and down his member.

Soon, his hips bucked as if on their own accord as he felt the utter bliss of being enclosed by her warmth and wetness. Soft, gentle thrusts followed as he took in the first few inches of her heat.

“Fuck...” he moaned as she did the same.

Finally, his member was fully sheathed inside her.

“Feels so good to be so deep....” he moaned

“You feel so good, babe.” She moaned back as their bodies moved together, softly and gently as their lips met, filled with passion, hunger, and need.

He was moving at a steady pace as she flipped them over, causing his member to escape her heat for a short while. He whined at this until her knees went around his hips and she guided his member into her heat again. Moving her bum and hips, she moved her heat up and down on his member, causing them to moan. His hands gripped gently around her bum.

Head thrown back in the air with pleasure, her hands wandered down and softly played with her heat as his member softly drove itself in and out of her heat at a slow but steady pace.

“Fuck, Hope. Going to cum...” he moaned as she felt the warmth of his precum filling her up.

His head was thrown back on the pillow, eyes rolling back in pure pleasure and bliss.

He jerked upwards inside her as she moved herself faster on his member.

“Fuck, me too.” She moaned back as her walls softly fell around his member as she came with a loud screech.

Soon, she fell down onto his chest, her face buried into it as she rode out her climax. A couple fast and sloppy jerks inside her and he was done for too. The head of his member shot a load of his seed inside her, filling her fully. She let him do a couple more sloppy and quick jerks as he rode out his climax too. She then left his member.

She then collapsed beside him, breathless as his seed started to stain her inner upper thighs as it leaked out of her.

“Fuck...if that was the first time...” she breathily whispered.

“Yeah.” He agreed. He couldn’t wait for more times and to experience more with her.

Soon, they dived under his covers, holding each other.

“You know, Clarke tired to kill me. Or take over my body.” She whispered as they held each other close.

“Really? What a dick.” Landon stated.

“Joke was on him, because he got caught in SimuLandon.” She whispered back.

She then bought his lips into a passionate, needful, and hungry kiss. He broke it.

“Later. Right now I just want to hold you and fall asleep.” He whispered as he kissed her forehead softly.

“Really?” She asked. She was so sure as soon as he was roaring back to go (so to speak) , she would be lovingly ravished again.

“Yeah. You exhausted me, babe.” He whispered and she giggled.


End file.
